Rosalie can see Emmetts Halo
by Dramione Cullen
Summary: Rosalie had shut herself off from others. Emmett crahsed her walls down. Song fic to Beyonce - Halo. One Shot. Please Review Second chapter up now. Emmetts POV
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Ok so another one shot song fic. This time it's a Rosalie and Emmett fic. I just thought that Rosalie shuts people out except one. Emmett. The song is Halo by Beyonce. I was a bit doubtful about doing this because of my other fic Bella's Halo. But decided as it wasn't the same song I should be able to get away with it. **

**Disclaimer : Steph Meyer owns all characters and Beyonce owns the song. Basically I own nothing. **

**I can see your Halo Emmett. **

I have always been something of a closed off person. Even when I was human, I never really felt comfortable letting people in. I don't trust them, if you trust someone enough then you give them power to break you. I don't ever want to be broken.

So I shut everyone out emotionally. Sure I could become good friends with someone but I always held a part of me back, I kept myself protected. I never loved Royce and I never let him see a side of me. When he and his friends attacked me it had confirmed my doubts about people being good, he destroyed my trust in people further.

Carlisle found me and 'saved' me. I was turned into something I didn't want to be and was living a life I didn't want. It caused me to shut people out even more. Carlisle had provided me with a life where I could never have children. I would never grow old with someone I loved. Yes I was thankful that I wasn't dead but I was still angry at some of my opportunities being taken away from me.

I can remember when I went after Royce and his buddies. I made sure that he felt the same fear and pain that I had felt. I wanted him to feel like I did. I wanted him to look into the eyes of the person that was supposed to love him, for better or worse, and know that all hope was gone. That nobody could save him from this hell. He kept begging for my forgivness but I could never forgive him. You see I had realised that it wasn't Carlisle that had damned me to this life. It was Royce. If he had never have 'killed' me then I wouldn't needed to have been turned into this.

With Royce out of my life I fell back into my usual routine. I hid behind my beauty and vanity. Letting people believe that all I cared about was myself and my looks. When in truth it was that I was scared to let them see **me**. After I found out about Edwards abilities I kept my mind closed as well as my heart. Careful to only think of myself when he was near me. It must have worked because I could feel his disgust sometimes at my thoughts.

Time passed and with each year my heart became that little bit more cold, and the walls got higher. Nobody could reach me. I shut off the world and became distant to Carlisle,Esme and Edward. I hated myself.

Then something happened to melt my heart and knock the walls down. I had been out hunting when I had smelt the most wonderful smell. It was beautiful and human. I followed the smell against my better judgement and heard sounds of screaming. It was a man. As I got closer I saw someone being attacked by a bear. I caught a glimpse of him and my breath caught. He had curly black hair,blue eyes and dimples. He looked like Vera's child from my human years. Without even thinking I pulled the bear off of him and killed it.

I looked down at the human and made my decision. Another selfish decision based on what I wanted. I took him to Carlisle, I will never know how I stopped myself feeding when I was carrying him.

I can remember when he opened his eyes for the first time since the attack. They were crimson. He was naturally scared and uneasy. We explained who and what we were. He told us his name. Emmett McCarty.

At first Emmett couldn't get the grasp of the vegetarian life and did fall off the wagon a couple of times. He felt disgusted with himself each time. The more time I spent with him the more I began to feel myself fall for him.

Emmett had been the first one to admit that he had fallen in love with me and the memory still rings clear in my mind.

_Flashback _

_I was walking along the embankment when I heard him behind me. Emmett. I turned and looked into his beautiful golden eyes. He smiled wildly and stepped closer to me. I sat down at the side not careing if my white sundress was getting dirty. _

_Emmett sat down beside me. _

_"What are you doing out here?" I asked_

_"Well I was looking for you. You see I need to tell you something. I don't really know how to say it or how you are even going to react but I know that I need to say it." _

_"Say what?" What was he going to tell me?_

_" The past couple of years I have began to fall for someone and I don't know how she feels back. She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life and just being near her makes me nervous"_

_I felt a pain deep in my chest and stomach. The one person I loved was in love withs someone else. I didn't know what else to do so I got onto my feet and shrugged. _

_" I don't know what you want me to say. If you like this human or vampire or whatever that much. That's your problem not mine. I'm not an agony aunt"_

_Emmett began to laugh manically. He wouldn't stop and for a few seconds I relished in the sound. _

_" Who....... who do you think this person is?" he laughed_

_"I don't know nor do I care. I hope that you live a very happy life with her" _

_As I turned to walk away I felt a hand grab my wrist. Emmett had locked me in his vice like grip. When I turned round to yell at him. I noticed something in his eyes. They had softened and taken on a serious look. This wasn't a look often seen on Emmett. _

_"Silly Rose. You think I'm talking about someone else? No the person that I have fallen for is with me right here, right now. It's you Rose. I have loved you for years. You are beautiful and kind, even though you try and hide it. You are the sun in my life. Being near you makes me tingle. It's like one half of me is on fire while the other half is perfectly calm. Happy to just be near you."_

_I was stunned into silence. I couldn't believe that this gorgeous creature loved me and wanted me. So I said the only thing I could. _

_"Well I guess your lucky. I just happen to love you right back. Emmett McCarty from the first moment I saw you I wanted to be with you. I wanted to be the kind of person that you would love"_

_My free hand reached up and pushed a lock of his hair out of his face. It trailed down and rested on his cheek. His mouth turned and kissed the palm of my hand. Slowly his other hand slid round my waist and pulled me forward. I was pulled up against him. His head leaned down and his mouth met mine in a gentle kiss. As I threw myself into the kiss I realised that this was home. This was mine and I would never let him go. _

_End Flashback_

I hadn't even realised Emmett was in the bedroom with me until I felt his arms around my waist. I turned my body around on our bed and stared into his face. Here was my angel. We were still as in love as we were all those years ago.

**Remember those walls I built **

**Well baby they tumbling down**

**And they didn't even put up a fight**

**They didn't even make a sound**

**I found a way to let you in**

**But I never really had a doubt**

**Standing in the light of your halo**

**I got my angel now**

He was the only person that really knew me. He was the only one that I let in close enough. He had power over me and I found that I didn't care. He was the only one I could ever let break me and I knew he wouldn't I caressed his face and slowly kissed his lips. Tracing my tounge over his lower lip. Asking for permission to enter. I was granted without hesitation.

**It's like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breaking**

**It's the risk that I'm taking **

**I aint never gonna shut you out**

I was one of the few that got to see Emmetts soft side and he was one of the few that got to see mine. As i kissed him I felt his hands sweep down my sides and rub my thighs before creeping back up to the hem of my top. I raised my arms and he lifted the material off. Emmett moved down my neck and placed feather light kissed on the top of my chest. I moaned and let out a shaky breath.

I unbuttoned his top and found my finger shaking slightly. He shrugged out of it and I let my fingers trail down his chest. Again his mouth found mine.

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over you face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo **

**I can see your halo halo halo**

His hands quickly unbuttoned my jeans as mine done the same to him. He pulled them down with my pants down my legs before taking his own off. His hand lay flat against my chest and he slowly pushed me down onto the bed. I closed my eys as he lay kisses over my body. He was soft and gentle but at the same time demanding.

**Hit me like a ray of sun**

**Burning through my darkest night**

**You're the only one that I want**

**Think I'm addicted to you light**

**I swore I'd never fall again**

**But this don't even feel like falling**

**Gravity can't forget**

**So pull me back to the ground again**

**Feels like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breaking**

**The risk that I'm taking **

**I'm never gonna shut you out**

As he entered me I felt a completness that I only every felt with Emmett. It was like a warm day, a comforting hug, a promise of trust. He was my protector and my best friend. He moved within me gently. Not one did his mouth leave mine.

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over you face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo **

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

He kept moving inside of me and rubbing my arms with his hands. I wrapped my legs around him tighter. He was my angel. He was my own personal miracle sent from god. I loved him more than anything in the world. Even myself. I would die for this man.

"I love you Rose" he whispered into my mouth

"I love you more Emmett" I whispered back . He laughed lightly

"Not possible baby" he said

**Halooooo Ouuuu**

**Halooooo Ouuuu**

**Ouuuuu Ouuuuu**

**Ouuuuuuuuuuuu**

As we both came to our release we hugged each other tighter. Emmett then placed a kiss on my lips then my forehead before rolling off of me. He let one arm lay out on the bed into which I lay on and his hand wrapped around my shoulder. He stroked my arm and kept kissing my head.

"I don't think you know how much I love you Mrs McCarty"

"How much Mr McCarty?" I snuggled my face into the crook of his neck

"To the moon and back. Actually more than that. I will love you forever. You are my wife, best friend and lover. You are the most important thing in my life. What you gotta say about that?"

"Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo, You know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away" I sang.

It was a song that we had heard on the radio weeks ago and Emmett had said that it was our song. He was right.

Emmett smiled and held me closer and tighter. We both shut our eyes and just bathed in each others presense.

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**

**I can see your halo halo halo**

I bathed in Emmetts Halo. My angel. My lover. My friend. My husband and the only one to break down my walls.

**The End **

**Ok so what do you think. Please please please review and tell me what you think. It encourages me to write but also lets me know if I am doing anything wrong or where I need to improve. I was thinking of a sequel but depending upon the amount of reviews I get I won't know whether it's a good idea. If I get more than 6 reviews then I will do a sequel. No flames allowed. Constructive critisicm only **

**Love **

**Dramione Cullen**


	2. She's always a woman to me

**A.N Ok so I didnt get the 6 reviews but I decided to just go ahead and write this seconf one shot for Rosalie can see Emmetts Halo. It is set to the wonderful song She's always a woman by Billy Joel. **

**I think that this song describes Rosalie perfectly and really lets you see into her character. Hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer - As much as it bugs me, no I do not own the characters or the song. But if I did, man what I would do with the Cullen men. **

**She's always a woman to me. **

**Emmett POV**

I had been at home watching the game on the tv when Bella and Edward came in. How I loved to see my little sis blush, it really was quite amusing to say the least. The only issue was Rosalie. She had thrown a mood and stomped off upstairs. Muttering about 'danger to the family' and 'selfish Edward'. I hadn't been paying much attention to be perfectly honest, I was used to these little outbursts to know that she would calm down eventually.

I watched the game for another 30 minutes before scanning the room. Rosalie wasn't to be seen

_Strange, she usually comes out of her strops by this point. _

Edward didn't look to bothered but his face had taken on a remorsful look. I sighed out loudly and pushed myself up out of the couch.

"Well Bells as fun as it's been, I'm gonna have to run. Catch you later" I ruffled her hair as I passed by.

As I walked the long hallway to our room. I though about Rosalie and her attitude to Bella, she had confided in me that she didn't really hate Bella but hated what she was giving up. I knew Rosalies wants and needs. She wanted a child but she needed me, she had told me that as much as she wanted children she needed me more. I admit I would love to see little Emmetts running around the place, playing football and doing amazing pranks to others, or little Roses acting like the a mini version of their mother. It made my chest swell and a huge cheesy grin break out on my face.

I knew though that it was a dream that could never happen. It was the one thing that we couldn't have. It killed me knowing that Rose put all the blame on herself, she thought that it was all down to her. I had secretly bought a small white bear once, it was in the hopes that we could adopt, I still have it hidden in the back of the closet. Rose had freaked when she saw it and made me put it away. She explained that we could not adopt a human because of the bloodlust we have.

All of a sudden all I could imagine was loving something apart from Rose so much and having it taken away from me. It nearly killed me.

Rose had her ways of protecting herself from the hurt and aggrivation of not being a mother. She had put up a facade and made others think of herself as the bitch from hell. I was the only one allowed to see the real Rose.

She made snide comments and threw looks that could kill but underneath it all she was just a scared woman, a woman whose trust and innocence were ripped from her by a man that was supposed to love her and protect her.

I loved Rose with all my heart and would protect her from whatever could or would harm her. I would one day break down the walls and let everyone else see her true character. I would show that she wasn't as mean as they perceived her to be.

She can kill with a smile  
She can wound with her eyes  
She can ruin your faith with her casual lies  
And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
She hides like a child  
But she's always a woman to me

I walked into our room and she was sitting on our bed. Her head hung low and tearless sobs ripping through her. I looked into her hands and discovered the white bear. Her hands stroked the soft patch of fur on its stomach. Her shoulders shook. _No, no this was supposed to be my thing, my secret. It wasn't for her to find out or know about. _

"Rose, baby I swear I never meant you to find it. I just couldn't bin it."

She nodded her head slowly and looked up at me with sadened eyes.

"It's ok Em. I get it, you needed somthing to hold 's just I found it and I rememberd how I can't give you the one thing that both of us want. I'm never gonna get pregnant and we are never gonna have the houseful of screaming kids. We can only make do with each other."

As much as I wanted a child of our own I realised that I wanted and needed Rose more. If I had to live the rest of my life without a child then I could do it. As long as it meant that I got to stay with her forever.

I knew deep down that Roslaie felt the same as me and that she would pick me over having a strangers child.

Ohhh... she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants, she's ahead of her time

Ohhh... and she never gives out  
And she never gives in, she just changes her mind

I knew that sometimes to hurt me she would tell me differently. Like when I we were fighting and I had made a comment about her inability to have children as a snide remark. She had thrown back at me that she would choose having a child over being with me. Later on she had taken the remark back and apologized.

And she'll promise you more than the garden of Eden  
Then she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding  
But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be  
Blame it all on yourself 'cause she's always a woman to me

She could hurt me as much as she wanted and I would never hurt her back. I loved her more than anything in the world. She was my everything.

"Look Rose, I don't care. I don't care that I don't have children. Why? Because I have you. You are all I need, all I want."

She smiled a breathtaking smile and stood up. She walked over to where I was standing and cupped my face in her hands. She kissed me lips very gently and pressed her forehead against mine.

"Ditto" She whispered

Ohhh... she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants, she's ahead of her time

Ohhh... and she never gives out  
And she never gives in, she just changes her mind

I held her in my arms and started to dance with her in a circle. We slowly circled the floor keeping our heads touching. I hummed a slow tune and kissed her lips every few minutes. I wanted to keep this sweet and loving.I didn't want to have sex tonight. I just wanted to hold her protect her

She's frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel  
She can do as she pleases, she's nobody's fool  
And she can't be convicted, she's earned her degree  
And the most she will do is throw shadows at you,  
But she's always a woman to me

"I love you Em, I love you so much"

"I know Rose and I love you as well"

Like I said I could live without the child. As long as I had her. She may be cruel,selfish and sometimes unkind to other people but that's because they don't know her. They don't see the side I see. The side that is caring, loving, smart, beautiful and protective.

Ohhh... she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants, she's ahead of her time

Ohhh... and she never gives out  
And she never gives in, she just changes her mind


End file.
